As a nucleic acid amplification method, for example, the PCR method is known. In the PCR method, nucleic acid contained in a specimen is amplified in a base sequence-specific manner to detect a trace of nucleic acid with high sensitivity. Generally in the nucleic acid amplification method, a fluorophore is used for nucleic acid labeling, and changes in fluorescence intensity are chronologically tracked to perform an analysis. Additionally, in an amplification process, temperatures of a reaction liquid are controlled to facilitate a reaction.
JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-116148 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a fluorescence-type plate analyzing device in which reaction containers, each of which is referred to as a “well”, are arranged in lattice form on a quadrate plate. In this device, irradiation and detection optical systems are provided on a bottom side of the plate. The plate is moved along a horizontal plane in longitudinal and lateral directions, to detect fluorescence from a sample held in the well. Additionally, in this device, the fluorescence is detected not only at a single detection position but also at a plurality of detection positions to perform fluorescence measurement efficiently. Moreover, LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes) are used as the excitation light source for the purpose of providing a low-price and compact-size device in which it is easy to maintain an excitation light source.    Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-116148 A